


Quebrando o Sigilo

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: "Então quem vai me contar primeiro?"Jimmy, Louisa e Emily precisam decidir como responder a pergunta de seu pai sobre o que tinha acontecido em um dia na escola; (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).





	Quebrando o Sigilo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história faz parte do universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrisse.

-Então… quem vai me contar primeiro ?

A pergunta do pai ecoou no meio do silêncio dentro do carro, eos filhos, por mais que o conhecessem tão bem, e soubessem o quão calmo e tranquilo ele era, ouvir sua voz exigindo uma resposta fez os três se encolherem ainda mais no banco de trás do carro.

Jimmy sentiu o rosto se contorcer, quase entregando de uma vez o que tinha acontecido, mas sua irmã do meio implorou apenas com o olhar para que ele não fizesse isso. Louisa sabia que era a grande culpada de tudo, mas não estava pronta pra encarar a consequência dos seus atos ainda. Já Emily também se culpava, sem saber direito o que poderia fazer para evitar tudo aquilo.

-Gente, alguém vai falar ou não? Ninguém mesmo? -Brian se virou, por mais descontraído que parecia, por dentro começou a achar que uma tragédia tinha acontecido a seus filhos, e o silêncio deles, o que o fez tentar outra alternativa - tudo bem, então, se não falarem pra mim, vão ter que falar pra mãe de vocês.

Os três irmãos trocaram olhares, mas mesmo assim, decidiram ficar quietos.

-Ok, querem mesmo que eu pergunte pro diretor? - não era essa a solução que Brian queria usar, mas era a única solução aparente que restara.

-Não, não, não! - imploraram os irmãos May.

-Então, alguém precisa me contar o que houve - insistiu o pai, já cansado - Jimmy, conta o que aconteceu.

-Bom, é que… pai, eu, nós… - gaguejou o menino de 15 anos.

-Não, não Jimmy, eu falo, deixa que eu falo - Louisa tocou o braço do irmão, sentindo que era o certo a se fazer.

-O que foi, Lou? - Brian tentou soar o mais compreensivo possível.

-É que, pai… - a menina de 9 anos criou coragem - foi mais ou menos assim, eu estava no recreio, no meu cantinho, sentada, só esperando o tempo passar, e eu fui ver como a Emily estava, já que é o primeiro ano dela na escola, e queria ver como ela estava se adaptando e tudo mais e…

-E o que Louisa? - Brian insistiu, um pouco mais firme.

-Tinha umas meninas provocando a Emily - Louisa suspirou ao se lembrar de novo - chamando ela de quietinha, e falando se o gato tinha comigo a língua dela, e ela parecia tão frágil pai, eu tive que fazer alguma coisa…

-Me empurraram antes de você empurrar elas - acrescentou Emily, numa vozinha triste.

-Meu Deus, meninas! - Brian se espantou com todo aquele relato - que idade tinha essas meninas? Não me fale que elas eram tão novas quanto a Emily, você não pode bater em alguém menor que você, Louisa!

-Não culpe elas, pai, eu cheguei bem na hora, antes que ficasse pior - Jimmy defendeu as irmãs - eu reconheci a Louisa gritando com essas meninas, e quando eu cheguei lá, ela já estava no chão, eu vi que ela tinha ralado um cotovelo e levei ela pra enfermaria, e a Emily começou a chorar por causa disso tudo, eu tentei acalmar as duas.

-Eu parei de chorar depois - confirmou a caçula, inocente.

-E depois? Alguém chamou a atenção dessas meninas ou a sua, Lou? - quis saber Brian.

-Um monitor viu tudo e anotou nossos nomes - confessou ela - tenho uma advertência pra você e a mamãe assinarem.

-Certo, eu assino, mas… - o pai ainda estava chocado com todo aquele relato - sabe que é feio arrumar brigas na escola, Louisa, você poderia ter se machucado muito mais.

-Eu sei pai, mas não podia deixar que tratassem a minha irmãzinha desse jeito só porque ela é tímida - Louisa se impôs.

-Queria que você estivesse na mesma escola que eu quando eu era mais novo, viria bem a calhar - Jimmy confessou à irmã, o que fez Louisa sorrir.

-Jimmy, não incentiva - o pai chamou a atenção dele - eu sei bem porque você fez o que fez, e não foi por um motivo ruim, mas o jeito que você defendeu sua irmã, com violência, foi errado, entende meu anjo?

-Entendo, é que elas mereceram - Louisa insistiu.

-Era mais fácil você pegar a mãozinha da Emily e sair dali - sugeriu Jimmy.

-E eu achei que você estava do meu lado - retrucou Louisa.

-Não briguem por causa de mim, por favor - implorou Emily.

-Ok, ok, prestem atenção aqui - Brian deu um basta àquela discussão - Louisa, não quero que brigue nem bata em ninguém na escola mais, mas se precisar defender sua irmã de novo, faça como o Jimmy falou, Emily, não tem problema nenhum em ser quietinha, está bem assim, crianças?

-Sim, senhor - os irmãos May deram a resposta em uníssono.

Quando chegaram em casa, estavam se sentindo melhor, aliviados por aquela conversa ser muito melhor do que pensavam que seria. Só que a mãe deles, observadora e preocupada como sempre, logo fez questão de sentar com os filhos pra entender o que estava acontecendo.

-É… - começou Louisa de novo - já contamos tudo pro papai, mãe, pergunta pra ele.

-Agora que eu quero mesmo saber, dona Louisa! - Chrissie foi mais enérgica, fazendo a menina se encolher um pouco.

-A Lou se envolveu numa briga na escola por defender a Emily - Brian achou melhor resumir tudo - já conversamos sobre isso, e ela não vai mais brigar, não é?

-É, é sim, mãe, eu me senti muito mal depois, de verdade - ela olhou sincera para Chrissie.

-O que foi que fizeram pra você, Emily, se não se importar de me contar, minha flor? - Chrissie pôs sua caçula no colo, entendendo que não seria fácil para a menina contar.

-Me chamaram de quietinha… - sussurrou Emily, um pouco triste.

-Ah, meu amor, eu sinto muito - Chrissie abraçou a filhinha, se compadecendo pelo que ela contou, já que sabia muito bem como era se sentir mal por ser chamada assim - eu sei que a escola pode ser difícil e nem sempre temos facilidade pra falar ou conversar, ainda mais quando não nos sentimos bem, e não tem problema nenhum em ser tímida, mesmo que as pessoas não nos entendam, não ligue pra quem te chama de quietinha, Emily.

-Não, não vou mais - decidiu a pequena, balançando a cabeça, fazendo sua mãe sorrir.

-Eu espero que vocês três não me deem outro susto desses, tá? Por favor - Chrissie deu um olhar firme para os três filhos.

-Sim, senhora - responderam os irmãos May.

No fim do dia, Louisa, Jimmy e Emily ficaram felizes por seus pais os entenderem, sabiam que o mesmo amor que Chrissie e Brian sentiam por eles uniam os três numa irmandade invencível.

**Author's Note:**

> Engraçado como eu tive essa ideia de repente, no meio do ensaio da banda da igreja que eu participo, e bom, aí está mais uma mini história desse universo que vocês amam tanto quanto eu. Espero que tenham gostado e até mais!


End file.
